How It Went Down the Drain
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: Hermione is with Ron but doesn't feel anything towards him, so why is she with RonWell it might have something to do with her drink.Read to find out how things totally went down the drain. HHR Romantic Comedy.Rating I changed to Teen becasue of Language
1. Chapter 1

How it Went Down the Drain.

A/N: This is a new story. And I hope it will turn out to be a good Romantic Comedy, but I'm not sure...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Harry Potter Characters… Or anything like that. I also do NOT own and Songs that are in this story, they are most likely by a famous singer or band, group thing. But, I DO own the plot and junk...

Oh right don't puke once you finish reading the flashback okay?

It's just R/HR Fluff... sorry...

Actually not exactly.

* * *

Chapter 1-

Hermione sat gracefully in front of the big, black grand piano, which was in her living room. She opened it up and ran her fingers over the keys softly.

It was summer, and Hermione liked it that way. She loved staying at home with her family, sitting in the sun, day dreaming about things that she thought would never happen. She loved how every time she would wake up, she would hear the birds chirping and see a bright sunny day.

The two things that seemed to bother Hermione this summer was that her sister, Emma couldn't come home from her American Wizarding School. And two, her boyfriend and her best friend, weren't with her.

Now, you are probably yelling at me to tell you who exactly her boyfriend is and well, I will. Let me just put it this way, the lucky guy has bright red hair and dazzling, blue eyes. Alright if you are really slow and dense or just don't have a clue, it's Ron Weasley.

Hermione honestly, actually didn't have any other feelings except friendly ones towards Ron, until she drank a little much. Hermione swore to this day, that someone had put something into it. When the stupid after affects of the drink or whatever was in it, kicked in it made her do everything the wrong way.

Here let me show you what I mean, sit tight and enjoy the trip back in time!

.:_FlashBack:._

_It was seventh year and Hermione Granger was still a single young lady. Hermione had changed quite a bit over the years, she had transformed from a bookworm, that always wore baggy robes, to a wonderful, young woman. She had formed curves in just the right places, had a wonderful body, and never wore baggy robes again. She would wear robes that would show off her curves and body, mind you she didn't show off her curves like some people. CoughChoCough!_

_Anyway, I'm sorta getting off topic so let's get back on track..._

_It was a nice, bright, starry night at Hogwarts, that night held the last ball of the year at Hogwarts. It was also the last and final year for the Harry, Hermione, and Ron; the Trio. _

_Hermione had gone to the ball with Harry, just as friends well at least one of them thought so, and Ron went with Luna. That night was a wonderful night for Hermione, until she had too much to drink. _

_"Harry," Hermione paused and put a hand over her mouth, "I think... I'm going to go... to the bathroom." Hermione said standing up with the help of Harry's hand. _

_"Do you want me to help you get there? You might tip over if I don't help you," Harry said looking concerned._

_Hermione hiccupped a little bit and said, "It's okay, I can...manage."_

_Hermione squeezed Harry's hand in reassurance and walked while swaying to the side a little, out the doors._

**_'What am I thinking? I can't get to the bathrooms myself_**_,' Hermione looked around and saw Ron; she was going to ask him for help._

_But it turned out that Ron and Luna were in the corner snogging each others brains out. _

_Like a sensible person, who wasn't drunk or drugged which ever you prefer, she should have left, but… she didn't._

_"Ron!" Hermione half yelled, half screamed._

**_'What? What am I doing? Hermione stop yelling at Ron! What's going on? Leave Hermione leave!'_**

_"Hermione?" Ron had went pink, especially at the ears._

_Hermione just glared at Ron and started to run towards the bathrooms, still swaying to the side a little. _

**_'No! Don't glare at Ron just smile and walk away! Noo, don't run away!' _**_Hermione screaming at herself, **'What the bloody hell is going on?'**_

_"Hermione!" Ron called after her, as he tried to catch up to her._

_"Go away, Ronald!" Hermione screamed at him._

**_'Don't say that! Stupid! Stupid bookworm!'_**

_"Hermione! Listen!" Ron said trying to calm Hermione down._

_"Listen to what! The way you lied to me? The way you said you were just going with Luna because she asked you, and just as friends? Well you know what Ron? Friends don't snog each other!" Hermione yelled. _

**_'Why am I yelling at Ron? Why do I care if he's snogging with Luna? Oh my god! Stop yourself! This is going to give him the wrong idea!' _**_Hermione was about to rip out her hair in frustration... If she had control over her body that is._

_"Hermione, the truth is that... I really wanted to go with you but, I thought I wouldn't have a chance. I mean you've grown to be a hot girl, so I thought you would go with some one popular."_

_'**Sure all the guys always say hot not beautiful. Sheesh.'**_

_For some reason no one can explain what Hermione did next, Hermione smiled softly and said, "I didn't though, I wanted to go with you..."_

_'**What! No Hermione shut your big mouth! You wanted to go with... Never mind just shut up! CRAP! What's going on? Everything's going backwards!'**_

_"Ermm...Well Hermione, I know this is a little quick but I can't wait...Ermm.. Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"_

**_'NOOOOO!'_**_ Hermione screamed inside her head but for Merlin knows why..._

_Hermione let out a squeak and ran up to Ron and hugged him..._

**_'What has gotten into me?'_**

_.:End Flashback:._

Yes, that is how it happened, that is how Hermione and Ron got together.

Hermione would have done anything to stop herself from saying yes, but she didn't... she couldn't actually. She would've broken up with Ron but he was just so happy with them going out, that she didn't want to hurt him.

Even though he can't kiss, it's like kissing a damn fish; Hermione felt if she did break up with him that would ruin their friendship.

Anyway, the one Hermione truly wanted to go out with wasn't hers to have, he was currently, either Cho or Ginny's property. So that made the Boy Who Lived untouchable.

Pfft... Ron, he can't even kiss!

* * *

How was it? Was it good or Bad? Well you make the choice, so please Read and Review or just Review, since you already read the story...

I'll update soon!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

How it Went Down the Drain

Cyn- Hello! This is Cynthia and Jay. Erm... You probably don't care who he is so I'll just not introduce him.

Jay- Hey! I would like to be intro-

Cyn- Anyway, as I was saying I would love to thank all the readers and all the reviewers. I love all of my reviews, even though I only got two but what ever it's the thought that counts lol.

Jay- pouts

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Harry Potter characters (JK ROWLING DOES!) and any Songs that are in this fic. But we do own the PLOT! The song Echo is by Vertical Horizon! They are a very good band, I advise you to go download their songs.

**_By the way I'll be narrating so my comments will go along with the story! _**My thoughts are like that.

Everybody else's thoughts are like just **bolded.**

* * *

Chapter 2-

Harry was in his own room at the Grimmauld Place; how he despised this place. The stupid house reminded Harry of Sirius and it hurt to think about him; Harry always took it out on himself that he made Sirius fall through the veil. **_And well I know it's not true..._**

Harry sat down on his bed and kicked at the floor board, he sat in silence as his thoughts drifted to Ron and Hermione.

**'Great, just what I need to think about now Ron and Hermione, Hermione and Ron, just bloody great.'** Harry shouted mentally in his head.

He then sat up and went over to his trunk; he then pulled out his electric guitar. Harry gently touched the strings and remembered all the times Hermione and himself would go out by the lake and he would just play his guitar. The squid like thing in the lake, would always make Hermione laugh, it would wave its tentacles up and act like its doing the Macarena.

**Echo, echo...  
We come, we go-whoa  
No I don't want to be just another  
Echo, echo... **

Harry wrote this song, Echo, because he always felt like he didn't have a say in his life. **_I guess to be honest it was true, I mean look at Dumbledore, he always did everything for Harry, sure it might have been the best thing to do, but really now. Oh yah, and the prophecy too; it always predicted his life and well at least it came true the good way._** Harry had defeated Voldemort during the middle of his seventh year, which was why Dumbledore had thrown the Ball. **'I remember when Hermione got drunk and went all crazy,'** Harry sighed as he remembered when Hermione came back with Ron at hand. Her facial expression was so beautiful and happy, but her eyes said otherwise.

**Everywhere I go  
There's something I really need  
Everyone I know  
Is someone I want to be  
Even though  
I don't really know me**

That was another reason that Harry had wrote this song, since the day he found out Hermione was going out with Ron, **_I know this may sound conceded but what ever_**, Harry felt like the third wheel. It had killed Harry to do everything with them, while they were either sweet talking, kissing and... Err! Giggling! Well Hermione was giggling anyways. Maybe it was just him that made him think that there was something in Hermione's eyes that looked... I dunno, troubled I guess, that would be the best word. **_By the way Harry, I don't think Ron could sweet talk even if he tried! I'm Sorry Ron but it's most likely true._**

**I better pick it up  
Before I let it slip away  
I better stick it out  
Before I take another day  
Into mouth  
Every single word I say fades out**

**_Any who, I guess it was Harry's jealousy, but we won't know unless Harry goes and figures out his heart issues. Whatever, Back to the Harry problems- _**What ever Ron said Hermione giggled and laughed, even if it wasn't funny! Sure, Harry loved Hermione's laughs and well, everything about her... But not when she's laughing at another guys jokes or something along those lines. Harry always told himself that it was just brotherly feelings.** _Haha! You keep telling yourself that Harry._** But now he realized that they were everything but brotherly ones.

**Echo, echo...  
We come, we go-whoa  
No I don't want to be just another  
Echo, echo... **

**Can I open up your eyes?  
Only when the clouds break?  
Can I feel alive?  
Even though the world shakes  
Every night,  
Here in my quiet satellite**

But honestly to Merlin, don't get Harry wrong or anything, he doesn't mind if a guy says something funny and she laughs, its just when they're flirting with her! It annoys him like hell! When Ron and Hermione would go out with each other, he hated to intrude, so he would stay behind and that usually left him with either Ginny or-

"HARRY!"

Bloody friggen Cho.

"I'm upstairs!" Harry hollered back. **'Why do I even go out with her?'**

**_Yah Jeeze Harry why do you go out with the stalker?_**

"Oh Harry sweetie! We have to go shopping!" Cho said sweetly.

**'Cedric how could you stand her?'** Harry pulled out of his thoughts and said, "Didn't we just go yesterday?"

**_No bloody kidding. Cedric how did you do it?_**

Harry swore he saw an evil glint in her eye when she had clenched her jaw and said, "Yah, but I need more-"

_Ring Ring Ring_

**'Saved by the bell.'**

"Hang on Cho let me get the phone," Harry said quickly and bolted his way down stairs.

**_Lucky guy!_**

"It better not be that mudblood!" Harry heard Cho growl.

**_Talk about being a bitch, sorry for the language you guys, but its true! _**

**'I swear I will kill her!'** Harry thought to himself.

**_You know what Cho you are a bad bad bad person... and I hate you! Bah!_**

"Hello?" Harry said as he picked up the phone.

"Hi, Uhh... Harry?" It was a feminine voice and Harry recognized it.

"Yah, are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yah I'm fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out." Hermione asked playing with something on the other end.

"Yes!" Harry said a little too loudly and quickly, "I mean... yah of course."

"Haha!" Hermione laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Harry asked pouting.

"Oh stop your pouting," Hermione said still laughing, "Its just I never got such a quick answer from you before. Wait a minute, is Cho the Cow over?"

"Cho the Cow, eh? Yah she is. By the way I love the name." Harry chuckled.

"Thanks, they don't call me the brightest witch of our age for nothing." Hermione said. Harry could just feel her smile.

"Righhht," Harry said dragging the word on, "Anyway where would you like to meet my dear?"

"Anywhere would be fine my good ol' man," Hermione said smirking into the phone.

"How 'bout, I meet you at your house?"

"Sure," Hermione said shrugging "Sounds good."

"Okay then, see you in ten. By the way, I'm not old," Harry said laughing.

"Surre," Hermione said mocking Harry, "Bye!"

"Later!" Harry greeted smiling.

Harry hurried up stairs to find Cho glaring at him. "Err... Cho, I have to go, I'm sorry," Harry said as he scratched the back of his head.

"THAT WAS THE MUDBLOOD WASN'T IT?" Cho shouted her face red.

"Don't call Hermione a mudblood Cho," Harry said calmly.

Cho then shrieked, "Ughh! I'm your girlfriend not the fucking mudblood!"

"Who ever said you were my girlfriend. By the way, maybe if you wanted to have a serious relationship, stop sleeping around with the other bastards," Harry suggested while picking up clothes of the floor.

**_Ouch! Burnage! Haha._**

"Ahhh!" Cho wailed and apparated away.

"I should really update my apparation charm..." Harry said smiling at the thought of Hermione. He couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

Alright! How was that? I can't exactly say... I thought it was okay... I swear I'll try to make the next chapter longer!

A smoothie for everyone who reviews!

Cynthia and Jay.


End file.
